Never Alone
by Raven325
Summary: Malik goes into a depresive state after Marik goes to the afterlife but he finally snaps and end up at the bridge. so will he jump or will he be saved read and find out warning: MPreg, yaoi lemon


**Hope you like this and sorry for any grammar mistakes enjoy. And for once I just wanted to right a malikXmarik their so cute together.**

**CHAPTER 1**

You know that feeling you get when you feel abandoned and alone well, that's how I feel now standing by this bridge looking down at the raging water. I feel utterly alone my sister, Ishizu, and Odion discarded me like I was a nuisance, the dream team, except for Ryou and Yugi, left me not wanting anything to do with me because I betrayed their trust, but yet I stand here thinking of one person who promised he would never leave me, my yami, Marik. He told me he would always be by my side but after the duel at the battle city tournament and the ceremonial duel they all left, Bakura, Yami and Marik they all left leaving holes in Yugi, Ryou and my hearts but we moved on and it became unbearable for me I miss him and I can't take it and its only been a month but it feels like only today heard the great news, I cried in joy but thought one thing that made me cry in sadness too… how can I look at a mirror image of Marik

_FLASHBACK_

'_Mr Ishtar I have incredible news, you are not sick like you thought' I looked at my doctor curiously. I have been throwing up a lot and been suspiciously tired and because of that slept more than usual._

'_So what's wrong with me doc' he smiled and nodded at my stomach I placed my hand on it glancing at him with a raised eyebrow_

'_Congratulations you are pregnant by a month to be exact; I do not know how it is possible but it is you are able to have children. Ok, I want you to come see me in three months for an ultrasound and we can maybe identify the gender' I nodded dumbly still in shock by the news then I smiled when it sunk in and a few tears few I'm with a child I thought but then the sadness returned but its Marik's child how can I live with looking after someone that may look just like him. I nodded at the doctor and left the clinic hand on my stomach._

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled I was already two months in and my stomach had a small bump already but as it came it slowly but surely disappeared. When I remembered he had said I was a month in meaning I had gotten pregnant during the battle city tournament when I was pulled into my soul room by Marik

_FLASHBACK_

'_Marik what's wrong is everything alrigh…t' I gaped at my soul room; there were candles lit around the room, the walls looked like they were painted a golden brown and in the middle of it all was a bed covered in a dark purple silk bedding there were also two bed side tables. I smiled and moved forward slowly but let out a soft squeak when strong arm circled around my waist pulling me into a hard chest_

'_you called, Malik-pretty' he whispered huskily into my ear making me shudder, I slowly moved my hand and placed them on the arm encircling my waist looking behind me I saw Marik with a lustful gleam in his eyes, I moaned softly when he moved and bit down on my neck letting a bit of blood flow but he merely licked it up and started to suck on my neck._

'_Marik…ah…what?' I yelped when I was lifted up and but it faded when I was immediately kissed by Marik, I felt myself being placed gently on the bed. I looked up at Marik when we broke the kiss needing air. I gently placed my hand on his cheek watching him lean into it  
'what's this all about Marik?' he smirked and all thoughts were lost when he started to rub my erect member. I looked down seeing myself naked wondering how the hell he did that but moaned loudly when he started to pump faster while attacking my neck. My breathing was coming out in puffs and I was sweating these feelings were new to me, I felt something start to build up in my stomach just as I thought I was about to blow Marik stopped. I whimpered looking up at him feeling my face heat up Marik looked at me smirking, one way or another he had undressed him and believe me he was H.O.T._

'_I just want to love you tonight, Malik-pretty will you let me' he said lustfully in my ear, he moved away and looked down at me, I stared at his eyes looking for any lies or playfulness but I only saw love and honesty. I smiled at him and pulled him down kissing him on the lips, pulling away I whispered even though I was nervous_

'_Take me, please' he immediately kissed me and started to move down giving me butterfly kisses, he placed three fingers near my mouth I started to lick it softly and took them into my mouth, after a few seconds Marik pulled them out and I felt one of his fingers circling my entrance. I tensed when he pushed one in it didn't hurt if just felt uncomfortable_

'_Relax and it won't hurt' I nodded but tensed and moaned in pain when he inserted a second after a few second the pain disappeared but I whimpered when a third was added. He slowly started scissor my entrance whimpered when he pulled out  
'don't worry are you ready' I nodded and he thrust inside me in one go I cried out in pain it hurt, I felt Marik stop and kiss my neck trying to make me forget about the pain after a few minutes I nodded. He pulled out and thrust back in making me cry out in pleasure, I started to mewl and whimper in pure pleasure, and suddenly I saw white and screamed when he hit something inside me_

'_What was that?' I ask in between moans, he smirked and started to move faster and harder hitting that spot over and over again. I just kept on screaming as my lover rammed into me_

'_That was your prostate' I nodded I felt something coming after a while I couldn't take it and came all over our stomachs_

'_MARIK!' I screamed he thrust in a few more times before he released inside of me moaning my name. Marik fell down next to me when we came down from our pleasure induced high I felt Marik pull me to him  
'love you, Marik' his arm tightened as I barley heard him whisper "I love you too" back_

_END FLASHBACK_

More tears fell as I remembered that night he did it because he knew he would not live tomorrow he did it because he knew he may have a chance of losing the duel against Yami and he did lose and was send to the afterlife. I was heartbroken just as much as Ryou and Yugi at the ceremonial duel

'You left and I can't live without you, you promised me you would stay' I whispered to myself while carefully climbing over the railing and siting on it while holding one of the support bars. I look down at the water it can end my suffering and despair, I close my eyes and inhale for the last time the clean air

'MALIK!' my eyes snap open and more tears fall that…that voice it can't be, I slowly look behind me seeing Marik running towards the bridge  
'Malik! Sweetie get off the railing please' I shake my head and look up when I feel a drop of water fall on my face it was starting to rain

'You're not real you're illusion my mind is making, leave me alone' I yell and look back down at the water the rain was falling faster making the railing slippery, I close my eyes ready to fall

'Malik please listen, it's me, I'm alive please get of the railing' I look back at "Marik" I think he saw this as save and walked to me carefully when he was close enough he gently touched my shoulder and I gasped looking at his hand, none of my hallucinations could touch me it's him it really is

'Marik' I whisper brokenly, he nods and smiles at me, I return it weakly he lets go of me for a second and second was all it took. My grip on the railing slipped and I fell back I screamed trying to grab something, a hand suddenly grabbed hold of mine through my blurry vision I saw Marik holding my hand tightly

'Malik grab hold of my arm with your other hand so I can pull you up' I shook my head my left arm was protecting my stomach  
'Malik do it now, please I can't lose you' I looked down at my stomach

'Marik you have to pull me up gently, I don't want to lose it' he looks confused but then he understood and nodded smiling slightly at me in reassurance I move my hand and grab his tightly and slowly he starts to pull me up. I was pulled into a tight hug when he had pulled me to safety. I cry softly into his chest I nearly died and could have killed us both

'Shh… don't cry calm down it's not good for the baby if you stress' I nodded tiredly as he picks me up placing his jacket on me  
'Let's get home I need to know everything' I smile and give him a peck on his cheek blushing slightly I pull back trying to keep my eyes open

'Love u Marik' I whisper trying to stay awake

'I love you too now get some sleep' I nod and slowly drift off into an peaceful sleep

NEXT MORNING

I groan as I wake up my eyes open and I look at the room, it was mine how did I get home I gasp and sat up quickly holding my stomach still feeling the bump. I look up when I hear something down stairs getting up I grab the knife I keep under my pillow and move out of my room and down stairs to the kitchen. I open the door softly and see what I thought was only a dream the dagger drops with a click catching his attention

'Marik' I whisper and ran up to him hugging him tightly while crying  
'you're really here it wasn't a dream' I repeat it like a broken recording while feeling his arms come around me

'No it wasn't I'm back and I am sorry for leaving in the first place' he pulls back and grins  
'take a seat we're about to eat' I smile and sit down looking at my darkness this wasn't a happy ending in the beginning but now it was only the start of a new story

I might write father if I get some idea so help me out


End file.
